Adieu mon frère - OS
by SeaLights
Summary: 'Je ne suis pas jolie. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui a pu pousser un homme comme Sabo à s'intéresser à moi. Je ne me suis jamais plainte, mais j'attendais sans cesse le moment où il me laisserait tomber pour une plus belle, une plus brillante, une 'tout ce que je ne suis pas'. Il ne l'a jamais fait.' - OS


**Cette histoire traîne depuis pas mal de temps dans mes fichiers (depuis octobre 2016 pour être vraiment précise) sans que je ne parvienne à trouver ce qui cloche.**  
 **Du coup je me suis dis que si moi je ne trouvait pas le problème, peut-être que d'autres le trouveraient. Je poste donc ce court texte ici, dans l'attente de vos avis.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adieu mon frère, je pars heureuse**

 **.**

Mon frère dit que je cherche sans cesse les ennuis. Ce n'est pas totalement faux mais il est mal placé pour critiquer. Lui il gère l'un des gangs de la ville, il est le roi là-bas, ça lui plaît. Ses gars l'appellent Tiger, Fisher Tiger, ça sonne bien je trouve. Moi je ne l'appelle pas, je ne l'appelle plus, du moins plus depuis un moment. Notre relation a commencé à se détériorer quand j'ai rencontré Sabo. Il ne l'a jamais aimé et très vite sa tranquille indifférence envers mon petit-ami s'est transformée en haine profonde et viscérale. Il disait toujours que ce n'était pas un homme pour moi, je ne savais pas comment le prendre, peut-être estimait-il que je ne le méritais pas.

Je ne suis pas jolie. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui a pu pousser un homme comme Sabo à s'intéresser à moi. Je ne me suis jamais plainte, mais j'attendais sans cesse le moment où il me laisserait tomber pour une plus belle, une plus brillante, une ''tout ce que je ne suis pas''. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Il est toujours resté gentil et attentionné avec moi, peut-être que je lui faisais juste pitié. À ses côtés je me sentais parfois mal-à-l'aise, indésirable. Les gens se retournaient et les filles me jetaient des regards interrogatifs. Qu'est-ce qu'IL pouvait bien faire avec moi ?

Je sais que son meilleur ami le taquinait souvent à ce sujet. Ace est ce que beaucoup de femmes considèrent comme ''un canon''. Moi je ne le voyais même pas à côté de Sabo. Sabo est mille fois plus beau qu'Ace. J'ai connu Ace bien avant Sabo vu que nous étions ensemble à la maternelle. On s'est retrouvés au début de la fac et, à ma grande surprise, il se souvenait de moi. Voir un des garçons les plus populaires et enviés me parler m'avait attiré la haine de beaucoup de ses groupies.

C'est Ace qui m'a présenté Sabo. C'était à la fin du mois de novembre, j'attendais mon bus pour rentrer quand ils ont débarqué tous les deux en rigolant. J'avais déjà aperçu Sabo dans les couloirs et les amphis mais c'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi près. Il était beau, trop beau, trop pour une fille comme moi en tous cas. Il a de suite été gentil et prévenant avec moi, moi j'étais juste intimidée. À partir de ce jour il a prit l'habitude de toujours m'accompagner jusqu'à mon arrêt le soir. Il attendait toujours que je sois montée dans le bus avant de partir. On parlait souvent sur le trajet, enfin lui il parlait, moi je l'écoutais, fascinée. Sabo avait fait tant de choses dans sa vie. J'étais un peu envieuse au fond. Dans a vie à moi, il n'y avait rien à envier.

Il avait toujours un petit mot gentil pour moi à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Il me disait que j'étais belle, gentille, intelligente. Et moi, j'arrivais presque à le croire. Il m'arrivait même parfois de me regarder dans le miroir et de me dire que peut-être, peut-être, il avait raison. Mais je savais qu'il était bien le seul à penser ça.  
Les gens ont étés très surpris lorsqu'on s'est mis ensembles. Moi aussi du reste. Pas lui, c'était sans doute la seule personne à l'aise avec ça. En définitive il était à l'aise avec tout dans la vie.

On ne se voyait pas spécialement durant les heures de cours car nos emplois du temps différaient trop mais il venait toujours me chercher à la fin de la matinée pour qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble. Je ne comprenais pas comment il faisait pour être toujours devant la porte au moment où la cloche sonnait, je n'ai appris que bien plus tard qu'il séchait toujours les dernières minutes de ses cours pour venir me chercher. Une attention de plus qu'il avait toujours à mon égard sans que j'en sois consciente.

La première fois qu'il m'a emmenée faire du shopping j'ai été très impressionnée. J'avais déjà été dans des magasins avec ma mère mais rien de comparable à cet immense centre commercial. Il semblait connaître tout le monde là-bas. Il m'a acheté une robe ce jour là, je la portais lorsqu'il m'a invitée à la fête sur la plage. Je n'avais jamais été à une soirée, ça ne se voyait que trop bien et tous, toutes surtout, me regardaient avec des regards de mépris. Mais Ace et Sabo, eux, ont été adorables. Je me suis presque sentie à ma place.

Je crois que c'est en février que les choses ont vraiment commencer à déraper avec mon frère. Nous étions à table avec nos parents, un de nos rares repas de famille pour fêter sa présence, quand il m'a annoncé de but en blanc qu'il n'aimait pas Sabo. Si ça n'avait été que ça je n'aurais pas réagi outre-mesure mais, non content de déprécier mon petit-ami devant nos parents, il s'est aussi mis à le critiquer. J'en ai vite eu marre d'entendre ces inepties sur son compte, auxquelles se conjuguait à présent la voix de mon père, et je suis sortie de table pour monter dans ma chambre. Personne ne m'a retenue ce jour là, sans doute s'accordaient-ils tous sur la mauvaise relation pour moi qu'était Sabo. Mon frère ne m'a pas présenté ses excuses pour ce qu'il avait dit au dîner, il ne l'a jamais fait. Et j'ai cessé de lui adresser la parole.

A l'époque je ne comprenais pas ce que mes proches reprochaient à Sabo. Pour moi il était parfait : intelligent, généreux, attentionné… Personne à l'université n'aurait eu l'idée de le déprécier. Maintenant je me rend compte que mes parents et mon frère ont juste vu l'évidence quand l'amour m'y avait rendue aveugle.

Sabo me disait souvent qu'un jour il m'emmènerait loin, j'en rigolais toujours même si, au fond, j'espérais qu'il soit sincère. Il aurait pu aller n'importe où, je l'aurais suivi et il le savait. C'était bizarre parfois cette relation fusionnelle que l'on avait, ça inquiétait mes proches. Moi je les rassurais autant que je pouvais, je leur montrais que j'étais heureuse comme ça et, en général, ça leur suffisait. Il n'y a que mon frère qui ne parvenait pas à s'accommoder de la situation et qui ne cessait de tenter de me convaincre de le quitter, sans succès aucun.

On était ensemble depuis quatre mois quand on a couché ensemble pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais émit cette possibilité avant, comme s'il savait que je n'étais pas prête. Je passais la soirée chez lui et Ace, on regardait un film. Il a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille d'Ace et m'a dit qu'on allait aller finir la soirée dans sa chambre, que tous les deux. Il ne m'a demandé la permission à aucun moment, de toutes façons je ne lui refusais rien alors pourquoi se serait-il embêté à poser la question ?

A la même période, mon frère à cesser de rentrer à la maison en fin de mois. Mon père est devenu distant avec moi pour cette raison, il me jugeait responsable et a vite prit l'habitude de remplacer mon aîné dans le rôle du donneur de leçons sur mes fréquentations. J'en avais parlé une fois à Sabo, il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait assuré que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps.

Ça ne s'est jamais arrangé, bien au contraire. Ace a été le premier à remarquer que nous étions surveillés. Il m'a fait la remarque un soir où j'étais avec lui, attendant le retour de Sabo. À partir de ce jour j'ai commencé à le voir partout, à la fac, dans la rue et même au cinéma. Jimbei m'impressionnait pas mal et je n'étais pas forcément rassurée quand il était dans les parages, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Sabo. Mon frère me faisait surveiller. Finalement je me rendait compte qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de réelle confiance entre nous après ça.

La première fois que Sabo a évoqué son projet devant moi je sortais d'un examen. Il était survolté et ravi de me présenter tout son plan bien organisé. C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris qu'il ne me quitterait pas, il voulait vivre avec moi, il voulait qu'on parte ensemble. Il m'a fait promettre de ne parler de ce projet à personne et lui même n'en a parlé qu'à Ace, qui semblait aussi excité par ce projet que son meilleur ami. La maison que Sabo a repéré appartient à son père adoptif mais ce dernier l'a laissée à l'abandon depuis qu'il en a hérité et Sabo le soupçonne même de ne plus en connaître l'existence.

Il y a un restaurant de plage près de la maison, Sabo m'y a trouvé une place de serveuse. Lui il travaillera à la plonge, il m'a donné le beau rôle, il est trop gentil avec moi. Je n'ai jamais été serveuse mais j'ai hâte d'apprendre. J'ai interrogé Sabo quelques semaines plus tard sur la façon dont il comptait trouver l'argent pour le voyage, il m'a dit de lui faire confiance et de ne pas m'en occuper, j'ai obéis.

L'argent il l'a trouvé, du moins une première grosse partie, il m'a dit qu'il faisait des petits boulots à droite à gauche, je l'ai crû, naïvement sans doute. Le plan se mettait en marche. Le jour du départ a été fixé et Sabo m'a dit de l'attendre en bas de chez moi le lendemain au petit matin. Il devait régler un dernier détail et il passerait me prendre. J'étais au rendez-vous à l'heure dite.

Il n'est jamais venu.

J'ai attendu, assise sur le rebord du trottoir pendant plusieurs heures, envoyant inlassablement des messages sur le portable de mon petit-ami, messages qui restaient sans réponse. Je m'imaginais qu'il avait changé d'avis. Mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissée sans nouvelles.

Lorsqu'une voiture a tourné dans ma rue j'ai cru que c'était lui. Mais c'était mon frère. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis un moment et je m'étonnais qu'il ai choisi le jour de mon départ pour réapparaître. Il s'est planté devant moi, me regardant avec pitié… et regrets.

C'est lui qui a tué Sabo.

Il travaillait pour un gang opposé au sien, mon frère ne s'est rendu compte de son identité qu'après avoir pressé la détente. Voilà comment il avait trouvé l'argent. Il devait récupérer des documents qui appartenaient à mon frère pour gagner ce qu'il nous manquait pour partir.

Les policiers se sont succédés dans la maison, m'interrogeant. Je ne savais rien. Mon frère a été arrêté mais un avocat bien payé à suffit à le faire sortir de prison en quelques jours. Il ne cessait de me présenter ses excuses, il parlait à un mur. Je ne parlais plus à personne.

Sabo est mort.

La vérité est trop dure à encaisser. Je ne veux pas l'admettre.

Je ne suis pas allée à l'enterrement de Sabo. Lorsque les cloches ont sonné la sortie de l'Église j'ai juste jeté un regard par la fenêtre. J'ai beaucoup pleuré les premiers jours, tant et si bien que très vite je n'ai plus eu de larmes à verser. Ace est venu me voir. Plusieurs fois. Il s'asseyait sur mon lit tandis que je restais sur ma chaise, prostrée. Ça n'a jamais semblé le gêner. Il est toujours revenu. Il était le seul dont je tolérais la présence sans pleurer ou hurler. J'ai souvent hurlé de douleur en présence de mon frère à cette période. Mes parents en étaient même rendus à envisager l'internement. Peu m'importait, j'avais déjà l'impression d'être enfermée dans ma tête.

Les jours sont devenus des semaines et les semaines des mois. Le silence m'entourait et je pensais à Sabo. À Sabo qui m'avait aimé, Sabo qui m'avait rendue heureuse, Sabo qui m'avait appris à vivre. Mais Sabo était parti. Est-ce que le bonheur devait partir avec lui aussi ? Depuis la mort de Sabo c'était comme si j'étais morte. Je voulais vivre au fond. Est-il jamais trop tard pour ça ?

C'était un ange qui s'était intéressé à une humaine. La rencontre de l'extraordinaire et du banal. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une relation éphémère mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se finirait ainsi. C'était trop beau, trop irréel. Je dépose la lettre que j'ai préparée sur la table du salon, elle est destinée à mon frère. Je sors dans la rue, mon sac sur le dos, et le soleil matinal illumine mon visage. Mes larmes brillent et je souris, courant vers le bout de la rue où la voiture d'Ace m'attend. Il a accepté de m'emmener au restaurant sur la plage, celui où Sabo m'avait trouvé une place. Je vais faire ce qu'il voulait pour moi, je pars, je vais vivre. Il m'a fait toucher à cette éternité que j'ai attendue depuis toujours. Il m'a montré la joie, la couleur du soleil et c'est devenu comme une drogue pour moi, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets un jour. Aujourd'hui ma vie commence vraiment. Il est parti mais je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il m'a donné : le droit au bonheur.

 _Adieu mon frère, je pars heureuse…_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **''Donne à qui tu aimes des ailes pour voler...''**  
 **-Dalaï Lama**

 **.**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aprécié.**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en reviews.**

 ** _Sealights_**


End file.
